


Can't Sleep

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I almost cried at the very thought of this, I'm so tired, IT'S ME, Literal Sleeping Together, Maaannn, One Shot, Praise, Short, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, can't sleep, hhhhhhhhhhhhh guess who's been losing like all of her sleep?????, hint:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You just can't seem to relax and quiet your mind.Ford's there for you.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader, ford pines x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Can't Sleep

You stare at the ceiling, just as painstakingly awake as you were an hour ago, the dull ache behind your eyes bringing you no closer to sweet, sweet unconsciousness. 

You’d been beating back your anxiety with a stick all day, and in the daylight you were fine! You had puzzles and tasks and projects and hobbies and work to keep you occupied. But after the sun goes down and the day winds down you’re, unfortunately, left with your own thoughts.

You can feel it heavy in your gut – the anxiety creeping into your mind and making its way through your tense muscles, keeping you from sleep.

Stupid fucking intrusive thoughts.

You feel as though you’ve tried everything to calm your racing thoughts. To steady your pounding heart. But the buzzing of the silence in your ears is overwhelming, and you just can’t focus on... y’know, not focusing. You can't push back your feelings of dread.

You just. 

Can’t. 

Sleep. 

Your somewhat annoyed sigh must rouse Ford from his rest beside you, because he groggily mutters to you in the darkness. 

“Are you alright, darling?” 

You roll over to face him – oh, you hadn’t meant to wake him up. It didn’t do you any good to deprive him of the sleep he desperately needed. 

His hand finds yours and you take it, letting him run his thumb over your knuckles.

“Yeah, I- I guess I'm alright. I just can’t sleep.” You shut your eyes, nearly groaning at the sting. “I just- It's stupid. It’s just anxiety, honey.” 

The bed creeks beneath you both as he moves a bit closer, bringing your hand to his lips to gently kiss before he lets you go, his arms open for you to move into – and you do, without a moment’s hesitation.

You take a moment to just take him in -- the beat of his heart, the warmth of him against you, the smell of pine and books and the faintest bit of smoke...

You feel like you can breathe as his presence brings you out of your own head. You're there, he's there, you're alright.

You hadn’t realized just how cold you were until you were in Ford’s arms – and you begin to shiver, wrapping an arm around him as he did the same to you, holding you in a warm embrace as you intertwine.

“It’s not stupid. What’s on your mind?” 

You shake your head slightly, mumbling into his chest as you felt tears sting your heavy, tired eyes, holding him close. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it -- ‘s not gonna do me any good.” You hadn't meant to sound so small and tearful, but whatever. It's the middle of the night, and you don't give enough of a damn to be embarrassed right now.

He hums, accepting your answer for now. But you know that Stanford ‘solve the puzzle’ Pines will be right on tackling whatever plagued your mind first thing in the morning. 

He heaves a half sigh, half yawn, one hand playing with your hair as the other continued to simply hold you. 

“Well, I can’t in good conscience leave you with so much stress,” You listen to him as you settle your head against his chest – he rarely, rarely slept without his sweater on. The warmth of his bare chest against your cheek is enough to both begin to warm and to calm you. “So I want you to do me a few favors – well, they’re more like doctor’s orders if you want to get technical about it...” 

Alright, you crack a smile at his tired mutterings. Even half-awake he still manages to ramble. You press a soft kiss to one of the many scars that were scattered across his chest as you wait for him to continue. 

“You’re tense,” he states, “I want you to focus on relaxing, one body part at a time.” His hand stops playing with your hair to rest on your shoulder blade, his fingers splayed across your skin. “Start with your shoulders.” 

And so you do, to the best of your ability. You focus on the left, then the right, and can immediately tell a difference. Oh, your neck feels so much better- you hadn’t even realized you were so tense. 

“Good girl.” 

The huskiness of his voice when he was half-asleep was already enough to distract you, but the praise?? Oh, boy. It sends a little shiver down your spine – god damn, was that distracting. 

He mistakes your shiver of... excitement with one of chill, and immediately adjusts the blankets before he pulls you back to his chest, his hand running up and down your lower back. 

“Now your arms.” 

You let your arm lay across him, refusing to move it, before you focus on letting the other go limp. 

“Your neck,” 

You let your head fall forward, positioning yourself so you could listen to his heartbeat – it beats steadily and strongly in his chest. The rhythm is soothing. 

“Your back, your stomach, your legs...” 

By the time you finish relaxing everything, you’re sure he’d fallen back asleep, but were pleasantly surprised when the rumble of his voice moves through his chest as he resumes speaking. 

“Y/n, I promise you that you’re safe, you’re loved, and I’m here...” His hand continues running soothingly up and down, occasionally halting to let his thumb stroke your skin. He continues, his tired murmurs music to your ears. 

“You are brilliant, you are beautiful, and you are wonderful. I’m here tonight, and I’ll be here in the morning. And I will do everything in my power to keep whatever has been upsetting you at bay.” 

He awaits your response, and when it doesn’t come, he’s satisfied with his work. You've fallen asleep, your breaths deep and even. He settles into the bed, holding you close as you sleep peacefully with him. He soon falls back into slumber.

You are safe, you are warm, and you are more than content as you get a good night’s rest, listening to the beat of Ford’s heart as he holds you close all night long.


End file.
